Child's Play: Valentines
by TheFifthSister
Summary: This a short one. Valentines day in the Bering-Wells residence.
1. Chapter 1

Myka had woken first, as she often did, and laid in bed just watching Helena sleep. The way her eyes flickered as she dreamt, the rise and fall of her chest and the look of peace on her face. She moved a lock of her hair behind an ear and smiled as her wife snuggled closer. She wrapped an arm around Helena and held her, revelling in the warmth and love she felt for this woman after all their years together. Her smile grew wider as she felt lips brush her collarbone and she kissed the top of Helena's head.

"Good morning, valentine."

Helena mumbled something incoherent but the feeling of her lips moving up Myka's neck to the spot below her ear conveyed the message perfectly well.

"Steve agreed to take Emma, so what do you want to do this evening?" Myka asked, rolling on to her side to meet Helena's lips with her own.

"As long as it results in getting you alone in this bed we can do whatever you want, darling." Helena replied between kisses. The hand that she'd had resting on Myka's hip pushed up the tank top she'd slept in and she started to place kisses on the skin of her stomach as it was exposed.

Knocking on their bedroom door drew Myka's attention away from the feelings Helena was stirring up. "Hold that thought, honey." Myka drew her back up to kiss her once more before slipping out of bed. She opened the door and there stood a sleepy eyed girl carrying her bear under one arm and her blanket in the other, looking up at her with a sulk on her face.

"Mama, I feel icky," she complained.

"What's the matter, baby?"

The sneeze that followed answered Myka's question for her. "My mouth hurts."

Myka lifted her into her arms, bringing her into their bedroom. Emma sneezed again and laid her head on Myka's shoulders, hanging limply in her arms. Myka lifted a hand to her head and felt how hot and clammy her skin was.

"Helena, she's really warm." Myka shot her wife a worried look. Helena jumped out of bed and went to her side.

Emma looked at her through bleary eyes as she clung to Myka. "Poorly Mummy."

"Oh, darling," Helena kissed her forehead and ran her hand up and down her back. "Myka, we should take her to see a doctor."

"I don't like when he pokes," Emma protested.

"No injections," Helena reassured her. "Just a check up, I promise."

"Let me try Vanessa," Myka suggested. "Maybe she'll come over before she leaves with Artie for their trip. Emma, do you want to lay in bed with Mummy and try to go back to sleep?"

Emma nodded her head against Myka's shoulder. Helena took her off of Myka's hands, carrying her to the bed and laying her down in the centre.

"I'll be right back," Myka told them as she left to call Vanessa.

"Can you bring some juice for Emma back with you?" Helena called after her. She climbed in next to Emma and waited as Emma cuddled into her arms before pulling the covers up over them as Emma started to cough.

"Sore Mummy," she complained after.

Helena's heart ached. She hated it when Emma was sick. Myka too. She'd give anything to make her better and felt powerless to do so. "I know sweetheart. Vanessa will come to tell us what medicine will make you better and you'll feel good as new," she stroked her head where it lay on her chest. "Close your eyes. Get some rest."

Myka reappeared with a juice cartoon in one hand and tissues in the other, placing them on the bedside table on Helena's side.

"Vanessa is going to come over in a little while," Myka explained as she climbed in next to her girls. Emma began to cough again and Myka rubbed a hand up and down her back to calm her. "Do you want some of your juice?" Emma shook her head. "Okay," Myka kept up the rubbing, knowing it helped Emma get back to sleep after having nightmares. "You just sleep with Mummy."

/

_I promise to finish this one! I'll update the Christmas one with its last chapter as soon as this ones done. Thanks guys. Y'all are the best _


	2. Chapter 2

"It's the flu. She'll be sneezing and coughing for a day or two but it's nothing more serious than that you'll be pleased to know," Vanessa clarified, taking a notepad out of her bag and scribbling on it and then tearing a page out to hand to Myka. "This is the best thing to give her. This, rest and plenty of liquids and she'll be fine in a few days."

Vanessa turned her attention back to her patient who was cuddled up in Helena's lap, her head under her mother's chin and arms draped around her neck. She looked miserable. "I have something to cheer you up." She smiled as Emma perked up a little. "Your Grandpa made some treats for the car journey and I sneaked one out for you." She pulled a wrapped cookie out of her bag and handed it to Emma. "Our little secret."

Emma giggled, taking the cookie and hiding it against her chest. "Thank you," she coughed.

Vanessa smiled at her as she cuddled up against Helena again.

"Thank you for coming over, Vanessa." Myka said. "I know you and Artie have plans."

"No problem at all girls," Vanessa assured them. "Artie is wrapping up some Warehouse business and then we're off to the hotel. What are you two doing?"

Myka exchanged a look with Helena as she cradled their daughter, running her fingers through her hair and keeping her calm. "Dinner for three? I'll go to the store when I got to get Emma's medicine."

"That sounds perfect, darling," Helena agreed, holding Emma tight against her. "I think this little girl needs her mother's tonight."

"Well, I can see my patient is in great hands so I'll be off," Vanessa announced. "You feel better soon, okay?" Vanessa blew Emma a kiss and smiled at Helena as she picked up her bag and left the room, Myka following behind to show her out.

Myka smiled at her. "Thanks again, Vanessa. Have a great trip with Artie."

Myka waved goodbye and closed the door, returning to the living room and sitting down beside Helena on the sofa and ran her hand up and down Emma's back.

"I'll go get your medicine Emma and that will make you feel better." The look of misery on her daughters face broke her heart. She watched as Emma twirled her hair in one finger, knowing it was the same thing she did when she was upset about something.

"I can go if you wish," Helena offered.

"No, you're on pillow duty," Myka smiled at her wife. "Try to get her to have a nap. What would you like for dinner?"

"Surprise me," Helena winked.

"Is there anything you'd like baby girl?"

"Chocolate," Emma replied instantly.

Helena chuckled. "Just like your Mama."

Myka stuck her tongue out at Helena. "Okay, but you need to eat something. How about some soup? Or... how about I make you some of that pasta you like with the special shapes?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay," Myka gave her a long kiss to the forehead. "I will be as quick as possible."


End file.
